Children of Darkness
by noctepanther
Summary: Written with Forever Wishing Dreaming. When a villian and a hero bump into eachother on a dull city street, lives and thoughts are brought into color


_**Birds of a Feather **_

_**A/N: This was written with Forever Wishing Dreaming. If you like this, go check out her other stuff. You can find her link in my profile. Also, this was written as a role play, so if it's hard to follow, that's why. **_

_**We Don't Own It.**_

Kyd Wykyd's feet walked pounded the pavement silently as he moved down the streets, blending easily in with the shadows. '_Such is the story of my life_.' he thought.

Raven sighed as she gazed into the window of a flower shop. Her eyes beheld a lovely red rose in a small glass vase. Frowning she mused over it's fragile beauty. _'It's so alone,'_ she thought, turning her eyes over its delicate blood-red petals. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned from the flower to glance around the street. Everywhere seemed to be a dull grey, the sky, the pavement, the buildings... _'Even the people,'_ she groaned in dismay, _'Everything is the same, dull, boring, grey.'_

Wykyd stopped in front of a jewelry store, looking at it's wares in the window. _'This is nice,' _he thought, looking at a simple amethyst brooch. His red eyes brightened a bit at the thought of stealing it, but Wykyd used his better judgement and kept walking. '_It's not like I want to be bad. I've just never known anything else. I don't know HOW to do anything else.' _He wrapped his cloak around him as a chilling breeze passed through.

Raven sighed, falling into the monodrome life of the city, forgetting to pay attention to where she was walking. With a sudden shock she felt herself run into a solid mass in a dark cloak. Raven glanced up, her purple hood falling from her face, "I'm sorry." she mumbled starting to walk forward again.

Wykyd stood in shock for a moment. That was Raven Roth, from the Teen Titans. A fellow child of darkness...Turning around, he called out her name, the words foreign upon his virgin tongue.

Raven's eyes widened as the deep male voice called her name. She spun on her heel, her cloak billowing around her in the cold burst of wind. "Wykyd?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. She didn't know he could talk... she had never heard him before. '_What am I doing talking to one of the High-Five anyway? Jynx is probably around here somewhere...' _Before she could stop herself she took a step closer to him, "What do you want?" she asked, not unkindly. She wanted to know more about this boy... he seemed to be so much like her after all.

"I'm walking," He replied through narrowed eyes. "Last I knew, even criminals were allowed to do that."

"Last I knew, most criminals were behind bars." Her manner was as cool as the wind gusting around them. She met his red eyes with her own violet ones, "Can I help you?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"I don't know," Wykyd walked forward, reveling in the use of his voice. "Can you?" He circled around her. "And bars can't hold in one who can warp," he whispered in her ear, enjoying feeling the shudder she gave in response.

Raven watched him, "As long as we're conversing," she growled, "Do you want to go and get a coffee or something?" she pointed to the shop kiddy corner from them, "I'd rather not have these people gawk at us as they are." The girl shot him a glance, "Unless you're afraid?" A coy smile curled up at the corners of her mouth as she looked into his face.

"Me? Afraid? We children of the night can have no fear." He answered calmly, although he was taken aback by her sudden suggestion. Heros and villain didn't get coffee together too often. "However, I must insist on chai tea instead of that horrible coffee." Wykyd smiled, revealing pointy white teeth. "They mess up the canines you know."

Raven chuckled, "As you wish." Still amused she swept across the street, dashing in front of the cars that sped past before entering the coffee shop.

Wykyd shook his head and warped across, bypassing all danger of the metal machines. "Let's go." He said, meeting her on the other side.

Raven shook her head and placed her hand on the cool knob of the door, opening it. Swiftly she made her way inside and to the desk, ordering herself a Chai from the pimpled teen behind the counter. Turning she looked at Wykyd, an eyebrow cooly arched, "Preference?" she asked blandly.

"Same thing" He said, matching her gaze and ignoring the drooling baboon behind the counter altogether. "Shall we find a spot to sit?" Wykyd asked, making a dramatic gesture with his hands, as if to say such thing were beneath him.

She rolled her eyes, "We'll be over there," she grumbled to the teenager, pointing to an empty booth in the corner of the store. Raven walked over to the booth and sat down, gazing around the coffee shop. It was a cozy little place, a spot for couples and the elderly. The smell of coffee beans wafted toward her as she leaned against the soft cushioning of her seat, shuddering as her arm brushed against the cool brick of the wall.

Wykyd slid smoothly into the seat across from here, mildly annoyed by the fact that the table offered little distance between them. A candle glowed dimly in the shadows of the corner, attempting to add a romantic mood to an awkward situation.

"So?" she asked, her eyes looking up into his, "Why are you talking to me, of all people?" She was curious, she hadn't even ever heard Wykyd speak to Jynx. Why he would talk to her, an enemy, baffled Raven.

Wykyd was silent for a moment, wondering himself why he deigned to talk to her. His eyes followed the flickering of the flame, trying to find an answer within.

"I guess." he slowly said, carefully deciding which words to use, "Because...we are both childern of the night. Those meant not to be like others. Not to feel," He nodded towards Raven, "Or not to speak."

"Oh, but you are speaking." Her head tilted slightly, like the bird she was named after, "and I most certainly can feel." Her eyes met his again, challenging him almost.

"You feel, but do you understand what you're feeling?" He rose to the challenge. "I speak, but do I care about which I speak? I speak to you because you can at least understand how it feels to know something...but not truly know." Wykyd glanced up at her, the flame of the candle reflected in his red eyes. "That didn't make too much sense, did it?"

Raven gazed into his eyes, an expression of disbelief written on her face. "Actually," she whispered slowly, "I understand you perfectly." The mood was broken as the pimply teen set their Chai on their table.

"Here you go!" he said, his goofy voice hurting Raven's ears. "Hope you have a nice day." He walked away, his walk like that of a baby calf's when it first is born.

Wykyd glared over his chai at the boy. "It's funny, isn't it?" he said, focusing his attention back on Raven. "We who cannot feel or speak are the odd ones, the freaks, and yet those idiots." He jerked his head back at the teen, "Are normal and accepted." Wykyd sighed. "I guess being related to the darkness doesn't really help, does it?"

"It helps to understand those gawking idiots." she sighed, "Gods knows why, but I protect them." She turned her face to gaze at him sidelong, "and you know how to manipulate and steal from them."

The Dark Teen's face disappeared behind his cup as he took a sip from it. "Such harsh words from a pretty tongue," he teased. "I could say the same about you, being the daughter of demon and all." Wykyd knew he was treading on dangerous waters. "You in essence manipulated everyone to your father's advantage."

Raven glared at him, "I am what I am." she said softly, "I've never pretended to be anything other then that." Reaching forward she took her cup and took a sip of it, relaxing slightly as its warm contents reached her lips.

"And are you implying that I do?" He asked testily, eyes darkening to a blood red.

"I never implied anything, Wykyd." she sighed, leaning back, "I was only saying that even if my father was a demon, it's not who I am." she smiled thinly, "Are you your parents?"

He stared into the liqued sloshing around in the cup. "My parents...I never knew them." His voice had dropped several octaves, and was speaking as if in a place of worship; reverent and slow. "From what I heard, they took one look at me and threw me away. Said I was a Devilchild."

"Are you?" she asked, almost kindly, reaching out her hand and taking his in hers lightly, giving it a soft squeeze. "Is that really what you are?"

He drew his hand quickly away from her. Although the touch was warm and welcoming, it wasn't right. "Look at me Raven," he said with a small smile. "I don't think red eyes are really that natural."

"But do red eyes make you the devil?" she demanded, withdrawing her hand, "None of us are normal. Teen Titans or the High Five, but are we really evil? Are you evil?"

"What is evil?" He countered, asking an age-old question. "What is good? What is the line that defines them? Maybe I'm 'evil' because I never had a chance to be good. Or maybe I'm 'good' and you are the evil ones." Wykyd took his gaze away from the dark girl. "Do you really think I'm evil?" He asked, afraid of the answer. '_Don't prove those people right.'_ he thought.

"Wykyd," Raven whispered, her eyes sad as she gazed at him, "I think you are perfect." Her heart fluttered as she said it, and she shuddered. He was the bad guy, he had always been the bad guy... _'He is a person,' _her heart contradicted, _'A person, and you are falling hard for him.'_

Wykyd still couldn't bring himself to look at her. "As are you." he laughed. He had never laughed before. "A Devilchild and the daughter of a demon falling for eachother." His heart sighed, _'It can't work. It won't. We both have too much baggage. Too much drama.'_

Raven smiled thinly, "Perfect pairing, huh? The people of the world will think this is the apocalypse." She laughed then, her eyes twinkling as she gazed at him.

He smiled as he looked into her shining eyes. "Who knows? Maybe it is." Wykyd chuckled. "So what now?"

"Oh, be quiet." Raven smiled, leaning forward she gently placed her hand on the back of his head, drawing her face forward to gently place her lips to his in a sweet, soft kiss.

'Mmm...she tastes good' he thought as he returned the kiss. Suddenly, Wykyd broke away. "Raven..your hair is on fire." he said as if it were fact, which it was. Her hair had gotten caught in the candle. "Here." Wykyd warped his hand through the purple tresses, grabbing the flame away from them.

Raven's eyes widened slightly before starting to laugh, hard. "Thanks Wykyd." she chuckled, leaning back again, "Remind me never to kiss you by fire again."

"Why?" He joined in the laughing, aware that they were drawing glances. "I can just take it away." Wykyd stood up and moved next to Raven. Close. "Let's try it this way," He said quietly, before closing his lips on hers. "No fire to get in the way."

Raven returned the kiss, softly stroking his cheek as she melded against him. This felt right, it fit. She gently broke the kiss, smiling, her hand still on her face. "Maybe the old saying was right," she chuckled, "birds of a feather, flock together."

_**Review Please! We want honest, critical reviews.**_


End file.
